Fight For Me
by crossmyheart1207
Summary: He smelled like apples, clean and fresh. It made me think of the innocence that he was quickly losing. The innocence I was determined to give him back. N/White
1. Chapter 1

The day had finally come where I was starting to chase my dreams. I had waited years to be granted my first pokemon and the right to leave the town and embark on my own journey. The wait had been excruciatingly long, honestly. But at last it had ended. I had finally started my journey.

So, naturally, it was just my luck that I was starting at the same time an evil organization was coming into the open and trying to liberate all pokemon by freeing them of their owners. This only seemed fitting for me. I always was a magnet for trouble.

I stood in the middle of my two best friends just hours after we had begun our journey. I cradled my Snivy in my arms as we watched the gathering in front of us.

Citizens of the town all gathered in front of a group of men- what did they call themselves? Team something or another- who were lecturing them. They went on about how we all mistreat pokemon and are being cruel by keeping them with us and having them do our work.

"What a crock," Cheren hissed under his breath, rolling his eyes as the leader halted his speech and thanked everyone for listening.

I smiled a little at his stubborn attitude but refrained from speaking. If there was one thing I could say confidently, it was that Cheren had waited far too long for this adventure. There was no chance he was about to give it up to some delusional idiots (as I'm sure he would put it).

The crowd of people before us began to chatter (in a slight state of hysteria) about the speech they had just received. Was it true? Were they cruel? Cheren rolled his eyes and walked off, leaving Bianca and I standing and observing the crowd.

"How sad," She commented casually.

I smiled, "It'll take more than one speech to change everyone's habits,"

"I wonder if there's any truth to it," She whispered to herself, wringing the bottom of her shirt in her hands.

"Bianca," I strode past her and towards the pokemon center, "Just treat your pokemon right and there's nothing to worry about."

Her eyes followed me as I pulled Snivy a little closer to my chest and continued on my way. Cheren had wandered off through the town somewhere, but it didn't worry me.

"Hello! Would you like me to heal your pokemon?"

I looked up to the friendly face that stood before me, "Yes, please!"

I gingerly handed Snivy over the counter and to the nurse who took him into the back and began to heal him. I took a seat while I waited and looked out the front windows.

Standing outside the doors was a boy- probably around my age, maybe a year older- who had been standing outside during the presentation earlier (What was that teams name again?). I watched as he paced back and forth, hands in his pockets and head bent towards the ground. His hat shaded his eyes, but did nothing to hide the long green ponytail he had trailing down his back.

"Here you go, your Snivy is all better!" The nurse walked back to the front, holding my beloved in her arms.

"Thank you," I reached over the counter and took him back in my arms, "You feeling good now?"

Snivy looked up at me and nodded before pressing against my shoulder. I smiled and carried him outside of the center. The moment I stepped foot outside the door, I was stooped by a smooth voice.

"You." The boy with the green hair paced up to me, "Let me see your Snivy."

"What?" I clung him close to my chest, "No way!"

The boy raised his head so that I could see his eyes from under the shade of his hat. For a moment, I was stunned. His eyes were the brightest shade of green I had ever seen.

"I just want to talk to it," He countered, his tone even.

I stared into his eyes for another moment, not releasing my grasp on my pokemon, "You can do that while I'm holding him, then."

"Fine," He countered, bending down so he was level with Snivy.

I shifted my Snivy so that he was facing this new trainer and allowed… _whatever_ was going on to continue. This kid kept nodding and humming in acknowledgement of what my pokemon had muttered to him.

"I see. Your pokemon seems to love you," He muttered, standing back up and looking at me again.

"Thank you?" I asked, unsure of how to respond.

"How long have you had this pokemon?"

"I got him this morning."

"Not even a day?" His tone suggested disbelief, but his face remained impassive.

I looked into his eyes, "Why does it matter?"

"You're different. I can tell. You love your pokemon and it loves and trusts you. In such a short time…"

He paced back and forth in front of me, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck. He would glance at me every few steps or so, but he didn't utter anything. His face was contorted in thought. For a moment, I thought I'd offended him. Vaguely I wondered where my friends were when I was in such a situation.

"I'll be keeping my eye on you," He muttered at last, stopping to face me.

"What does that mean? Keeping an eye on me for _what_?" My words came out harsher than I intended them to, but he didn't seem to flinch.

He waved a hand casually in my face, "We'll meet again. You'll see what I'm talking about then."

He began to walk away but I called after him, "Wait!" He paused and glanced over his shoulder at me, "Who are you?"

"N." He replied, turning and leaving me alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

Cheren and Bianca returned shortly after N's disappearance. I was still standing in the same spot, staring ahead of me and pondering his words. He was going to keep an eye on me? Why? He was with that team, right? But he seemed rather nice. I wouldn't pick him as the evil type.

"What's your problem?" Cheren asked, moving to stand in front of me.

"Huh? Oh." I blinked a few times, "Nothing."

He rolled his eyes but didn't retort. Instead, he tucked his hands away in his pockets and turned his back on Bianca and I, "Well, I' heading out now. There's a lot I want to do. I'll be seeing you guys around."

Bianca and I watched in silence as one of our best friends departed. I couldn't help but smile a little. Cheren would be different the next time I saw him. He'd be stronger, more confident and more fulfilled. He'd still be my best friend, though. And I hoped I'd be different the next time I saw him.

"Is this where we say goodbye?" Bianca cried.

I turned to smile at her, "It's not permanent. We'll be seeing each other throughout our journeys I promise."

She smiled brightly back at me, "Yeah, we will! We just each need to figure out what we want to do, right?"

"Exactly. And I'm excited to see what we all choose," I replied casually.

"You're going to become something great, White. I just know it." She shot me an all-knowing look before exiting.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I looked down at my Snivy, who was asleep in my arms. I unhitched a pokeball from my belt and put Snivy inside, allowing him to have a nice, long rest. While he slept, I decided to explore.

I walked around Striaton city for a while, just getting acquainted with the area. Many of the people I passed smiled at me and greeted me. After awhile I ended up down a short path, battling the different people I found along the way.

Upon reaching the end, a young kid smiled at me, "Hi! I have a favor to ask of you."

"What might that be?" I asked, smiling warmly at him.

"I have these pokemon and I was hoping you could take and raise one for me!" The kid smiled, holding a pokeball out.

"Oh!" I couldn't deny that I was surprised at his request, "S-sure. I could do that! Are you sure you want to give it to me?"

He nodded vigorously, thrusting the pokeball into my hands, "Yes! Please. I'm unable to train him right now. And I want him to have a chance to get out there."

I took the pokeball carefully from his hands and released the pokemon inside. A Panpour stood before me, "Hi there!"

I bent down to his level and reached out to pet him. He reached his hands out and grabbed my own and began to play with it. I laughed a little, letting him do as he pleased.

"He likes you!" The little boy cried, "I'm so relieved!"

"Thank you," I looked up to him and smiled, "I promise I'll take great care of him."

"I know you will."

I turned back to the Panpour, looking him in the eyes, "You want to come with me, little guy?"

He jumped up and down a few times before wrapping his arms around my neck and allowing me to pick him up. I smiled and he climbed onto my shoulders and settled down.

"Alright. Let's go, then!" I smiled, patting his head and running back towards the start of the trail.

I wandered around the city a little more, eventually stumbling upon a gym. The leaders of this gym happen to pick which one of them fights based on what type of pokemon you have. I smiled to myself, walking out of the battle, thankful that the little boy had just given me the Panpour. He had saved me back in that battle.

"Great job, you two! I'm so very proud of you!" I cried, hugging the two of them to my chest. "And now I think we're done in this town. What do you say we go on ahead?"

They cooed at me before returning to their pokeballs. I clipped both of them safely on my belt before heading back to the pokemon center. Once I was safely inside, I stopped by the mart and picked up some pokeballs, potions and antidotes.

I headed back out of the center and off towards the next route. I got a few feet in, looking ahead of me at al the trainers that were waiting to fight me and ready to take on any challenge. However, before I got to the first one, I was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Congratulations on your first badge," The voice sounded from my right.

I stopped and looked over towards the shadow, "Thank you."

N emerged from the shadows, smiling crookedly at me. He paced in a slow circle around me before stopping and looking me in the eyes, "Just a day into your journey and you're already achieving. I was right about you."

I stared at him stubbornly, "Right about me how?"

"You'll be something great, won't you? You're determined and strong with a pure heart. Yes, you have the potential…" His voice trailed off carefully.

I could feel my eyebrow raise in slight confusion, "Potential to be _what_?"

N chuckled lowly under his breath and reached up, pulling my hat a little lower over my eyes, "You'll find out soon enough."

"I hate that," I grumbled, pushing my hat up and fixing my bangs, "I just met you and already you're annoying."

He laughed openly at me, "I wouldn't exactly say I'm fond of you, either."

"You don't even know me!" I growled, stepping up to him, "You're just weird."

"That may be," He shrugged casually, "Or you might just not know me yet. We'll be spending enough time together. Let's see if your opinion changes."

And for the second time that day, he left me standing, baffled and slightly frustrated.


	3. Chapter 3

My Snivy, Panpour and I made it down the route (with many trips back to the pokemon cener, of course) in a few hours. Not only had we managed to beat all the trainers along the way, but we also had made new friends! We had managed to add a Pidove, Lilipup and a Blitzle to our group.

We rested our first night in Nacrene, and headed back out to the route in the morning in order to train and maybe meet some new friends.

I sat with my back against the tree and my five pokemon surrounding me, just short of the entrance to Nacrene city. I was eating a sandwhich while all my pokemon had their own bowl of food. Blitzle came over and laid down, nuzzling against my leg.

"Hi, beautiful," I cooed, patting her back.

She tossed her head from side to side before laying it across my lap. The rest of my pokemon came and joined us once they finished their bowls of food.

"They wanted to liberate pokemon, right?" I muttered to myself, looking around at all my friends, "They would really ruin something like this?"

I sighed heavily before smiling down at all five of them and putting them back in their balls. We had to continue on our way. We'd rest for the night once we reached Nacrene.

I clipped all five safely on my belt and stood up again, walking the small distance that stood between me and Nacrene. I was starting to think that I'd be able to take on the gym leader there.

I healed my pokemon quickly before heading to the Museum, which housed the gym. I fought my way to the back and took on the gym leader, easily taking her down.

Just after she handed my badge over to me, shouting could be heard in the distance.

"_GET THEM!_"

Immediately we rushed out of the room in the back and to the front of the museum, looking for the cause of all the problems. Standing before us was a group of people wearing uniforms that looked vaguely familiar.

"Team Plasma will be taking this dragon skull and using it!" One of them announced, holding a skull above his head.

The gym leader stepped forwards, "Now I don't think you will be doing any such thing. Return that skull and leave peacefully."

"We'll be leaving peacefully. We'll just be taking this skull with us." Another member retorted.

In a matter of seconds, the entire gang of people was gone. I stared in awe at where they had just been before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"White, I need your help. Please. We need to get that skull back from them."

I nodded, "Of course. I'll do whatever I can."

Suddenly the front doors of the Museum burst open, "I saw them run off into the forest!"

"Good. Thank you. White, let's go."

I followed the gym leader as she ran across the town and towards the forest. She pointed me in the direction I was to go and she headed in the other direction. I growled under my breath as I headed into the shadows of the forest.

"Why do they have to cause such trouble?" I mumbled.

"Because you trainers are filthy rotten people who treat their pokemon like crap!" I heard a voice ahead of me.

I jogged a little distance and sure enough, hidden in some bushes was one of the team plasma members, "Get out here and tell me what you know."

"Fight me." He smiled at me cockily.

I stepped up to his face, "Bring it on."

He sent out a Trubbish that my Blitzle had no trouble taking down. The moment his pokemon fainted, I stepped up to him, "Tell me what you know!" I demanded.

He chuckled, returning his pokemon to its pokeball, "I don't know anything other than the fact that I'm not the one with the skull. Sorry."

I glared at him for a moment before returning Blitzle to her ball and continuing on into the forest. It continued this way. Seven. I fought seven stupid members of this team before I found the one I was looking for.

"You came this far along? I'm impressed."

"I don't care if you're impressed or not," I muttered, "Give me back the skull."

"You're not very patient, are you?"

I stared at the grunt that stood before me, taking a few deep breaths, "Not when it comes to you guys. You may think you're chasing some great cause, but that doesn't give you the right to steal things from other people."

"And what gives you the right to enslave pokemon?" He retorted, stepping closer to me.

I let out a deep breath before hissing out my words, "My pokemon are not _enslaved_. I wouldn't keep them with me if they didn't seem okay with it. I love my pokemon!"

He rolled his eyes, "Passionate and stubborn. You are exactly as Lord N described you."

I paused for a second, feeling like something sucked the air right out of my lungs, "He… _described me_?"

"Yes. He's rather interested in you. Although I can't fathom why." He spat back, "Anyways. It turns out we don't need this skull. So here, take it back. But we're not through yet."

He tossed the skull lazily at me, and I had to stumble forwards a little to catch it. As I had my attention focused on catching the skull and ensuring it was still in one piece, he disappeared from my sight.

I sighed and headed back out of the woods. The gym leader stood at the head of the path and rushed to see me the moment I came into view. I explained how he said they didn't need the skull and that he willingly gave it back to me. I even told her how he said that they weren't done. The only part I left out was the fact that N seemed to have taken an interest in me.

"Thank you so much, White. I really, really appreciate it!" She hugged me close before looking at me again, "I couldn't have done this without you!"

I smiled, "I was more than happy to help. Really. I don't know what they're doing, but they're going about it all wrong."

She smiled, "People chase their dreams in their own way."

"That doesn't mean their way is right." I replied, frowning.

She chuckled, "No, no it doesn't."

She patted my shoulder before turning around and heading back into the city. I stared after her for a minute, quietly thinking to myself. Although a lot had happened, it was really only midday. And there was nothing left in Nacrene for me. There was no reason not to continue on my way towards the next city. My pokemon were all in good shape and I wasn't tired.

I turned to face away from the town and back towards the forest. I could see a bridge in the distance that I knew led to the next city. But I didn't really want to take shortcuts, especially not as I felt the rain begin to pound down on my shoulders. I pulled my hat a little lower over my eyes and dashed for the cover of the forest.

"Looks like we'll be exploring here," I spoke to myself, trying to ignore the chill of fear that was creeping up my spine. Something felt different this time through.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked quietly through the woods, keeping as close to the tree trunks as possible. The rain was pouring down heavier now and even the canopy of leaves was proving to be less than satisfactory coverage. I could feel the cold water against my arms as it dripped down from the branches above.

The woods seemed to be getting denser as I traveled further away from the worn path. The grass was getting slightly longer and it tickled against my bare ankles. I dashed quickly out of the grass and onto a dryer patch of earth.

"White, come over here!" I heard an oddly familiar voice call.

I hustled towards the sound, ignoring the fact that it could be an awful idea. In front of me stood Cheren, a small tent already set up. I hustled over to him and ducked under the cover of his tent, sighing in relief.

"Cheren, what are you doing here?" I asked, taking off my hat and pushing my bangs back.

He looked at me and pushed his glasses a little higher on his nose, "I saw you chase after Team Plasma and I came looking for you here. Good thing, too. Otherwise you'd be soaked."

I laughed a little, "You're always coming to my rescue."

He rolled his eyes at me in a very exaggerated manner. I smiled at him and scooted a little further into the tent. We sat in silence for a little while, watching the rain pound against the ground.

Finally, he broke the silence, "White. What do you think is important?"

"I think what's most important is being happy, Cheren. You know that." I replied quietly.

He studied me for a moment, "I find strength to be truly important."

We fell into a second silence. We'd had this conversation so many times, and neither of us had changed our opinions. I wasn't sure why he would bring it up again when he knew my answer. In fact, he could probably have this whole conversation with himself because he could predict every answer I would give.

"What do you know of Team Plasma?" I asked off-handedly.

Cheren shot me a look before answering, "Not much. Just that they're trying to 'liberate' pokemon. Why?"

I sighed, "I just keep running into them and it's getting frustrating because I don't know anything about them."

"Well, I met this one guy earlier. Said he was a friend of yours." Cheren shrugged, "He said that you were chasing after Team Plasma. That's what led me here."

"A… friend of mine?" I echoed quietly, "Who was it?"

"He said his name was N. Just… N." He replied.

For a moment, I was sure that I had heard Cheren wrong. N had sent Cheren to find and maybe even help me? But… wasn't he related to Team Plasma somehow?

As I thought about it, I realized I wasn't sure. He didn't dress like anyone in Team Plasma. And he made no attempt to take my pokemon from me. But he had appeared when Team Plasma appeared, and they referred to him as their lord. He had to be with them, right?

"That's strange. He's with Team Plasma." I admitted to Cheren.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow at me, "That's not what he told me. He told me he was hunting them down."

"What? B-but… They refer to him as 'Lord N'!"

He frowned in thought, "Well, either they're lying to you or he's lying to me. Who do you think is more likely to lie?"

I took in a deep breath, closing my eyes and rubbing my temples, "I want to say Team Plasma is more likely to lie. But I don't know N or anything about him, so I can't say he wouldn't."

"I guess that's fair. I think for now we shouldn't worry about what he says or does. As long as he's not aiding Team Plasma, he doesn't really matter." He reasoned, nodding assuredly at me.

Another silence fell between us. The only thing I could hear was the rain pattering against the ground, the leaves and the tent that we sat in. For a moment, everything felt weird and I couldn't explain why. Cheren was one of my best friends, someone I trusted with everything. But as he sat next to me, we felt different, further apart.

"Cheren, I'm scared." I whispered softly, almost hoping that he didn't hear my words.

He lifted a hand casually and placed it on my shoulder, "Everything will be alright, White. It always is."

"I know. But," I leaned back on my hands, "I don't think everything will go smoothly for awhile. And that terrifies me."

"You're strong, White. And confident and brave. You can get through it. And if you can't, I'm always here to help you." He muttered, resting his elbows on his folded legs and propping his head up in his hands.

I sighed, "You're right. Thanks, Cheren."

He smiled a little but didn't turn to face me. That silence surrounded us again. The rain outside was letting up enough for the trees to provide sufficient cover. I stretched my legs out in front of me, my shoes just poking out past the end of the tent.

"What are you going to do now, Cheren?"

He sighed and looked at me, an unreadable emotion in his eyes, "I'm going to become stronger and take on the champion."

There was a hollow tone to his words that sent another wave of fear across my heart. I had always dreamt about going out on my own adventure, but never had I realized that it would be so hard.

"What about you, White?"

I stared into his blue eyes for a long moment, deciding on my words, "I'm going to get my badges. And I have a feeling I'm going to be involved with Team Plasma a lot in the future, too."

A small smile cracked his lips, "You always did have a knack for getting into trouble, didn't you?"

"I'm just a magnet for it, what can I say?"

We both laughed a little and it reminded me of our years growing up together. It made me feel light hearted and a little bit relieved. Life would always be hard and it would bring me down, but I could get through it as long as I had people and pokemon by my side.

"The rain has stopped." I whispered.

He stood and exited the tent, looking around, "Yeah. I think it's time we get going again. I'm heading back to Nacrene City for a little while. Remember, White. Call me if you ever need anything."

I nodded and walked over to him, hugging him. Cheren never was one for hugs or physical contact in general, but he put up with me when I felt the need to hug him.

After I released him, he collapsed his tent and packed it away. He waved to me one more time before stalking off into the distance. I sighed. I was on my own again. But he was correct. I was strong. I could do this!

With two deep breaths, I set off in the direction I thought I was supposed to go. If I was honest with myself, I'd have to admit that I wasn't actually sure which way was out of the forest. But being lost in the forest meant new pokemon and new adventures.

A few feet ahead of me I spotted a wild Cottenee hiding under the shelter of a tree. I picked a pokeball off my belt and sent my Lilipup out. The Cottenee tried to flee, but my Lilipup was quicker and cornered it. The two battled for awhile before I was able to get a clear shot at it with my pokeball.

I held my breath in anticipation as the ball wobbled from side to side for what seemed like forever. Finally I heart a small click and a light flashed on the front of the pokeball.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, running over and lifting my pokeball off the ground, "Oh, Lilipup, we did it! Great job!"

He barked at me, running to my feet. I bent down and nuzzled my face against him, petting his head.

"What do you say we figure out how to get out of here and hit a Pokemon Center?"

He dropped back onto his butt and stared up at me, waiting patiently to be put away. I lifted his pokeball and returned him to I and then clipped both him and Cottenee to my belt.

I continued on my way through the forest, which was a tangle of different paths and tree roots. Every once in a while I encountered fallen, hollowed tree that I was forced to duck through, but I made it out eventually. The sight of the main path was a huge relief to me.

The sun was dipping below the horizon and the sky was turning a wonderful mixture of oranges and yellows. It put a smile on my face as I headed towards the bridge that I had seen in the distance earlier.

Once I reached the top of the bridge, I paused. The breath was taken right out of me as I stared over the water at the sunset. The beautiful colors of the sun danced across the seemingly endless river. The beauty of this moment reminded me why I wanted to leave my town on this adventure in the first place.

"It's gorgeous." I breathed out.

In a moment, another set of hands was on the railing next to mine. I looked over to see green hair and a beautiful pool of green, orange and yellow for eyes.

"N." I whispered.

He looked at me through the corner of his eyes, "White."

I stared at him in complete shock for a long moment, not sure what to say. Why did I keep running into him? I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, trying to think something through. What was it about him that unnerved me so much when I saw him?

One of the main reasons I wanted to go out on this adventure was to make new friends and keep in touch with them. But for some reason, N worried me. There was just something about him that made me feel on edge when I was with him. But there was also something that I was okay with.

"I hear you're looking for Team Plasma," I finally uttered, looking away from him.

I didn't fail to notice the small smile that curved up the corner of his lips, "Something like that."

"You sent Cheren to help me earlier."

"I thought you might need it."

"You don't believe in my power?"

"Au contraire," He laughed. The sound was smooth and surprisingly silky, "I know you can handle it alone. I just wanted to make sure Team Plasma didn't try anything because you were so good."

"That doesn't make any sense." I sighed and turned around, placing my arms against the railing of the bridge and leaning back, "What are you doing here, anyways?"

"Traveling around. Just like you."

"And you have nothing to do with Team Plasma?"

He chuckled, "I didn't say that."

An agitated sigh escaped my lips, "What are you, a riddle or something? What iwill/i you tell me about yourself, then?"

He stared at me and I couldn't help but notice the green of his eyes. They were so vibrant and full of life, of dreams. They almost knocked me off my feet with their intense beauty. It was definitely not something I had ever seen before.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything." I muttered, looking away from his eyes, "Everything."

"Well then, spend some time with me. Get to know me." He replied as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"How? You're always running off."

His hand rested against my shoulder as he stared down into my eyes, "You'll get your chance, White. Just keep on the track you're on. Your answers will come soon enough."

He smiled at me before turning back to the sunset. We stood there in silence. And this time, instead of leaving me confused and frustrated, he left me breathless.


	5. Chapter 5

It hadn't been long after our encounter that N departed with warm farewells and a 'see you soon'. I remained on the bridge a little longer, watching as the sun fully dipped below the horizon and hoping the dark chased away the thoughts I had of N. When I feared that I would no longer be able to see where I was going, I headed the rest of the way across the bridge and into Castelia city.

By the time I reached the entrance to Castelia, I was struck by two thoughts. First, that bridge was far too long and whoever built it was clearly out of their mind. Second, I had never seen anything like the city and I doubted I would ever see anything like it again.

The only words I could think of to describe Castelia were ibig/i and ibright/i. The buildings rose so high up that it looked as if they touched the clouds in the sky. And the lights on each building were nearly blinding.

I was disheartened to notice that it was impossible to see the stars in a city so bright.

People bustled passed me so quickly that I was nearly knocked off my feet when trying to dodge them. Nobody seemed to even notice me. I was surrounded by wide-awake people dressed in power suits, looking as if they were ready to take on the world.

"Excuse me!" I cried, trying to gain someone's attention. Nobody seemed to notice me.

After a few more times, I surrendered and began to walk into the town. It looked like I would be forced to find my way around the town on my own. I looked at every sign I passed, noticing how different this place was. There were small café's, large restaurants, apartments and shops along all the streets.

It was some time later that I stumbled into the pokemon center in a somewhat tired, somewhat shocked stupor. The nurse inside chuckled at me.

"New to the town?" She asked as I approached the counter.

I smiled weakly, "What gave it away?"

"Don't feel bad, honey." She smiled back at me, "Nobody is ever prepared for this town the first time they come through."

"I don't see how they could be!" I retorted, glancing over my shoulder and out into the busy street.

She chuckled, "What can I do for you?"

"Oh!" I exclaimed, reaching towards my belt, "My pokemon!"

She gently took the pokeballs from my hands, in turn releasing each of my pokemon. They all stretched and looked around before settling down to be taken care of. She examined them each separately before taking them towards the back to heal them.

"Will you be needing somewhere to stay for the night?" She asked, stopping just short of the door to the back room.

"Yes, please."

"Down that hall, third door on your left. I'll bring your pokemon to you when they are all healed." She pushed the door open, holding it so that all my pokemon could enter before her.

"Thank you!" I waved, heading off down the hall.

The room she sent me to was fairly large with all the necessities. The bed was large and looked more comfortable than any bed had ever looked to me before. Next to the bed was a window, which offered me a nice view out towards the front of the city and the water that it bordered.

I kicked my shoes off and dropped my backpack on the ground, moving over and flopping down on the bed. All my muscles ached and protested against me laying down, but I didn't care. It took all my will power to keep my eyes open and look out the window towards the sky.

Still, no stars shone.

Against my will, I found myself thinking about what N's eyes would look like with the stars reflecting in them. They had looked so beautiful in the sunset, I couldn't only imagine that they would look better with the stars.

"Why?" I groaned, pulling my hat off and throwing it on the floor, "He's the enemy!"

I pulled my hair down and let it fan out across my back and block my view of the window. I shut my eyes tightly, hoping I could erase any other thoughts of N that might creep into my mind.

Unfortunately, I couldn't. I found myself thinking about how he told me to get to know him. Why did it matter? Why would he make a request like that? Especially if he was the enemy?

A guilty pang swept across my chest. If he really was with the enemy, I'd be betraying my friends and my Pokemon by taking such an interest in him. But something about him lead me to believe that he either wasn't bad, or he could be changed.

There was a light of innocence in his eyes, I admitted to myself. And there was the way he seemed so genuinely pure and nice…

"What am I thinking?" I muttered, placing my hands over my head, "Stop this right now, White! Stop it!"

The door behind me clicked open at that moment and I sat up stock-straight. I turned to face the door only to see Nurse Joy smiling at me as my pokemon ran into the room.

"Everyone is all better now!" She smiled.

"Thank you!" I cried, bending down to pick up my beloved pokemon and place them on the large bed with me.

She smiled and shut the door behind her as my pokemon settled around me on the bed, curling up to go to sleep.

"Okay everybody. Good night!" I smiled, slipping under the covers and snuggling between everyone. I didn't bother to get up and turn the light off because I knew the room would be no dimmer. The light coming from outside was too over powering.

It wasn't long before I drifted into a (thankfully) dreamless sleep.

-x-

I stirred in the morning, groaning and rubbing my eyes, I could feel all my pokemon around me beginning to wake up as well. Slowly, I sat up, looking around. I stretched my arms over my head, smiling a little as I felt the tension decrease.

"Ahhh, that feels so good." I yawned.

Blitzle crawled over to me, nudging her head against my arm. I reached down to pet her as everyone else woke up. Soon they were all surrounding me, waiting patiently to be put back into their pokeballs so we could get on with our journey.

Gently, I touched a pokeball to each of their heads, watching as they disappeared inside. From there I got up and changed my clothes for the day, brushing my hair back up into a messy ponytail. The last thing I did was secure my hat over my head before slinging my backpack over my shoulders and heading towards one of the café's.

I ate a quick breakfast and stocked up on some extra food for the road before heading back out into Castelia City.

"White!" I heard my name called and turned to see Bianca, "White, it's awful!"

"Bianca, what's wrong?" I asked as she approached me.

"Team plasma!" She cried, "They stole my pokemon and are hiding here somewhere!"

My heart sunk at the news. I knew I would be encountering them more as my journey continued, but I didn't expect to see them this much. It seemed like I couldn't go a day without running into them somehow.

"Do you have any idea where they went?" I asked her.

She shook her head, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"It's okay. We'll find them and I'll get your pokemon back." I whispered, pulling her into a hug, "I promise I'll get them back for this."

I could feel her nod against me. She hugged me back before stepping away and wiping away a few stray tears, "I believe in you."

"Okay. I'll go look for them. Call me if you run into them first. And If I run into them, I'll call you after I've taken them down and gotten our pokemon back, alright?" I asked.

She nodded at me again and began to look around the town. We agreed to split the town up into halves and went our separate directions. This was not only a chance for me to get my best friend's pokemon back, but also for me to get some answers. Team plasma was starting to get on my nerves.


	6. Chapter 6

Admittedly, finding Team Plasma in a city this big seemed impossible. There were so many buildings and even more floors to each building. Even with Bianca taking half the city, it could take the whole day to even come across a lead to them.

Sighing, I began to walk to the far part of the city, heading up and down every row of buildings. I walked into a few of the buildings I passed, mostly finding restaurants. Even though I knew little about Team Plasma, I assumed it was fair to say they wouldn't be hanging out in a restaurant.

Shaking my head, I continued down the street. I reached the very heart of the city and stopped for a while, looking around. People continued to bustle passed me, tossing half-hearted greetings my way. I rolled my eyes and took a seat on the closest bench.

I slumped back and crossed my arms over my chest. Why were hey always around? And why did the trouble they cause always have to involve me? I just wanted to go on a journey and make new friends. Not be involved in some criminal plans and become the hero of the world.

I thought back to Bianca and how she told me I would become something great. I hadn't believed her then, just taking her words with a grain of salt. But now it seemed like I was being forced into a role of greatness, and I wasn't sure if I could live up to it.

Before I had time to dwell on these thoughts, screaming from a nearby street distracted me. I stood to my feet and sprinted there immediately. At the end of the very last street, I saw two team rocket grunts facing someone and they seemed to be in a heated battle.

"I told you to get out of my city!" The man yelled, stepping closer to the grunts.

They laughed, "If that's what you want, make us!"

After that they turned and ran into one of the buildings across the street. I hurried to close the distance between me and the man they were yelling at.

"Excuse me!" I walked right up to him, "What was that about?"

"That? Oh. That's team plasma ignoring my demands to get out of my city." He growled.

I tilted my head a little to the side in confusion, "Why would they listen to that? They're an evil organization."

"And I'm the gym leader of this town." He replied, "And it's my job to get rid of them."

"Oh!" I cried, "Forgive me. I wasn't aware. But please, do allow me to help. They've stolen my friend's pokemon and I'm determined to get them back."

"The help would be greatly appreciated," He replied, "They're hiding out in there."

"Thank you!" I turned on my heels and sprinted across the street and into the building the gym leader had indicated. It was, obviously, the same building the two grunts had run into earlier.

The doors before me slid open with ease. Nobody was in this room. It had a few chairs a desk and an elevator on the far wall. With a deep breath, I crossed the room and entered the elevator clicking the Up button, seeing as it didn't offer me buttons with floor levels.

The elevator doors slid shut before the whole thing shuttered to a start. It moved smoothly up before halting abruptly, dinging and opening the doors. I stepped off the elevator only to be swarmed by people in Team Plasma uniforms.

"What are you doing here?"

"How did you know where to find us?"

"Hand over your pokemon and we'll let you go in peace!"

They all yelled different things to me at the same time and I found it hard to figure out what any of them were saying. Finally, I took in a deep breath.

"Hey!" I yelled, successfully quieting all of them, "I am not about to give you anything. In fact, you guys will be giving me some answers along with giving back all the pokemon you've stolen."

One of them stepped forward, chuckling, "That's some pretty big talk for such a small girl."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Unlike you guys, though. I've got some bite to back up my bark."

"Well then. Let's battle and see whose bite is biggest."

He stepped back and released a Trubbish. I wasted no time in sending out my Blitzle, prepared to take on the opponent.

"You're going to never wish you took me on," He growled, beginning to fight.

I smirked, "Actually, you have it backwards. But nice try."

We battled for a few minutes before my Blitzle made the final blow on his trubbish. He growled, returning it to his pokeball and stepping back. Before I had a chance to ask any questions, the next grunt stepped forwards, releasing his pokemon.

It continued on this way. I had to fight and defeat all twelve of them in a row before I even had a moment to speak. Finally, however, they all stood opposite me with their faces a mask of complete shock.

"How…?"

I stepped forwards, facing the man who had first fought me. He seemed to be the leader of the group, "You owe me some answers. And some pokemon."

He went to take a step around me, along with the rest of his crew, by my pokemon were all lined up behind me, blocking their only exit.

"First, return to me every pokemon you have stolen." I demanded, staring them down.

"And why should we do that?"

Lilipup stepped forward from the line, a low growl escaping him. They all stared at my pokemon before hurriedly pulling out different pokeballs and handing them over to me.

"Is this all of them?" I asked. They nodded. "Good, now for some answers. What is your aim?"

"We're going to liberate pokemon! They don't deserve to be with awful trainers who abuse them and only use them as tools!"

"For the last time!" I yelled, stepping closer to him, "I do not and will not iever/i abuse my pokemon. Do they look abused or unhappy to you? If they were, I would let them go. You stealing pokemon from people who love them is the crime here!"

He chuckled, "You have quite the attitude, don't you?"

I ignored him completely, "And what do you do once you have separated people and pokemon? What then?"

"Then?" He smiled, "Well, that's for us to know, isn't it."

"You really have some nerve. To be so cocky against me when you have no defense is really something." I muttered.

His smile turned into an evil smirk, "Well, I'd tell you. Really, I would. But that's not my place. There's someone else who's been waiting to tell you everything. So just keep on your current track and you'll get your answers soon enough."

i"Just keep on the track you're on. Your answers will come soon enough."/i

N's words echoed in my head. I let out an agitated breath. Was N really involved with this?

The elevator behind me dinged before the doors slid open. My pokemon scattered, all running to my side. I turned in time to see the gym leader step off the elevator.

"Thank you for your help. I'll take them from here." He smiled at me, giving me a curt nod of approval.

I nodded back, knowing that arguing with him would be futile. I took a quick moment to place all the pokeballs of stolen pokemon into my backpack and return all my pokemon to theirs before exiting the building and hoping that I'd never have to deal with those infuriating idiots again.

Once exiting the building, I leant back against it, hands resting atop my head. Slowly, I pulled out my Xtransciever and called Bianca.

"Hey," I mumbled, "I have your pokemon. Meet me right by the…" I trailed off, looking around for something she could easily find. The gym sign glowed brightly right across from me, "By the gym, okay?"

She nodded before the line went dead. Slowly my legs began to give out and I slid down towards the ground. Once I reached the ground, I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

I was a mixture of frustration and defeat. It seemed like there was no way to get myself out of the Team Plasma trouble. I was in so deep now that the only way to escape was to defeat them and end their plans once and for all. And of course, I'd be lying to say that I was terrified by that thought.

I could fear tears pricking at the corners of my eyes, but I refused to cry. I was strong. I had to be. To be involved in such a huge ordeal meant that I couldn't be weak and indulge myself in my fears. I had to work past them and become tougher.

"White!"

My head shot up at my name and I saw Bianca running towards me, "Hey." I slowly pushed myself off the ground, dusting off my legs and shorts. She reached me and I pulled my backpack off, opening it, "In here. All these pokeballs are pokemon that Team Plasma stole."

"Wow," She whispered, digging through the find the ones that belonged to her, "And you got them all back? That's amazing, White."

I shrugged, "I couldn't let them keep all of them! What they're doing is wrong."

"You know this is what I mean, right?" She asked after a moment, looking into my eyes, "You're already doing great things. White, you're going to change this world."

"Don't say that," I whispered, looking away, "You don't know that."

"I do, White. I really do." She replied, rubbing a hand on my arm.

I shook my head, refusing to look up at her. Everything around me seemed to be happening so fast and I felt like I would soon be lost in all the drama. I knew I had to be strong and confident in order to stand out and make it through with my sanity in tact.

"Young lady," A strong voice came from behind me and I jumped, "Thank you."

I turned to see the gym leader standing besides me, the members of Team Plasma being led away by police officers, "It was nothing. Really. I'm glad I could have helped."

"You did more than help. You got them to give me some crucial answers. You are a great person. What is your name?" He asked, smiling down at me.

"White," I replied quietly.

"I'm Burgh," He replied, "It's nice to meet you, White. And thank you again."

He began to walk away and for a moment, I let him. But then I realized that he couldn't leave just yet, "Wait, Burgh!" I cried.

He stopped and turned to face me. I held out my backpack, still full of pokeballs, "These are all the stolen pokemon. I was able to recover them from Team Plasma. But I would have no idea how to go about giving them back to their owners."

"Wow," He breathed, an expression of anger crossing over his face as he looked at the large amount of Pokeballs, "Alright. I'll take them. Are you collecting the badges, White?"

"Yes," I was a little taken aback by the suddenness of his question.

He smiled as he took all the pokeballs out of my backpack and cradled them in his arms, "Well then, I look forward to our meeting in the gym. Please, don't keep me waiting."

"I won't."

With another short nod, he walked off towards the gym and I let out a slow breath. Bianca stared at me. I finally looked away from the empty street and over at her,

"What?"

"I'm honored to be your friend, White. And you will change the world. Just, take my word for it."

I sighed, "If you say so. Just, take good care of them," I motioned towards her pokemon.

"I will. I'm going to become stronger so that I can fight for myself now and not rely on you and other people to save me." She clutched her pokeballs closer to her body before walking away, waving to me over her shoulder.

I sighed once she had got out of sight, looking down to the pokeballs that hung around my waist. Team Plasma's words were bothering me. It wasn't that I was worried that maybe I did abuse my pokemon, because I knew I didn't. I loved my pokemon and they knew that.

What bothered me was the fact that they thought people really did abuse their pokemon. I couldn't fathom where they got that idea. It was true that I hadn't finished my journey, but still. Everywhere I had been I had met people and pokemon who loved each other and worked together wonderfully. It just made me wonder where they had been for all this time.

I brushed the thoughts out of my mind and began to walk around the town again, looking for something to do. I passed a building that for some reason caught my attention. As I walked in, I saw two people standing and facing the door.

The young boy on the left advanced a little, eyes locked on me, "Bark! BARKBARK!"

I stumbled back a step or two, unsure of what to do. The girl on the right stepped forwards, "Oh my. It seems that he likes you."

"Uh…?" I looked between the two, unsure of what to do.

The boy barked again, running to my side. In a moment, he morphed into a small dog-like pokemon, "Oh! I cried. "A Zorua! I've only heard about these. I thought they were very rare and hard to find!"

The girl walked up to me, a smile on her face, "They are. And this one here doesn't tend to like anyone. But he's taken a liking to you. You are a trainer, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well then," She placed a pokeball in my hands, "Please do take him with you. I think he'd love to go on an adventure with you."

"Really?" I asked.

She shook her head a little, "Ask him."

I knelt to the ground, "What do you say? Would you like to go with me on this adventure?"

He barked again, jumping into my lap. I smiled and stood up, cradling him in my arms, "Well then, welcome to the team, Zorua!"

I thanked the girl before heading out of the building with my new friend in my arms. For a moment, I forgot about all the trouble Team Plasma was getting me into. I had made a new friend and my mood was improving again. I couldn't give up. There was still so much I needed to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Training was essential, especially with a new addition to the team, but there was only so much me and my pokemon could take. We had trained for a few days, nearly constantly, and it was all becoming monotonous now. It seemed like there wasn't much more we could gain by battling wild pokemon and practicing moves without a target was doomed to failure.

So, it was with this thought in mind that I entered the pokemon gym, ready to take on Burgh. I paused for a moment upon entering the building, taking in the sight. The whole building seemed to be separated into different rooms, a layer of… honey? Blocking my entrance into each room.

"What the…?" I muttered, walking up to the first wall of and placing my hand against it.

I put a small amount of pressure on it and watched as it bent underneath my hand. After a moment I pulled my hand away and examined it. Nothing sticky. It was some sort of fake honey, but it didn't get me dirty which I was perfectly fine with. The problem was figuring out how to get through it.

I pushed on it again, a little bit harder. All of a sudden I felt the wall snap and my hand was on the other side.

"I have to push myself through it?" I whispered, pushing my other hand against it.

Sure enough, my other hand pushed through the material and was free on the other side. I stared at it blankly for a few moments before taking a deep breath and pressing the rest of my body against it and closing my eyes.

Suddenly I felt myself stumbling forwards and I realized that I had made it through the wall. My arms swiveled in circles on either side of me as I fought to regain my balance. After a moment I was able to stop falling and stand up straight again. I turned to look at the wall I had just entered through to see that you couldn't tell that I had touched it at all.

"Amazing," I breathed, turning my head away from it.

The room in front of me was all solid walls and entirely empty except for one glowing square on the floor. Feeling like I had nothing to lose, I walked across the room and stepped on top of that square. A sudden shaking took over the whole building as one of the walls to my right rose into the ceiling. Behind it was the same fake honey.

I stepped off the square and paused for good measure, making sure the wall wouldn't come back down. When I was certain that it would stay up, I took a running stare and charged straight through the wall. On the other side was a man, arms crossed and smiling at me.

"I see you've figured out the trick to the walls," He laughed a little, "Usually it takes people ages to figure out you can walk through them."

I smiled a little approaching him, "Well, it's certainly not anything I've ever seen before."

"And you won't see it again," He pushed off the wall he was standing on and advanced towards me, "Unless you beat me."

I crossed my arms over my chest, a smile taking over my lips, "Sounds like a deal."

The rest of the gym was impossible to get through unless I defeated the rest of the trainers that resided inside. Of course, I had no problem taking them down and the extra training it provided me was very beneficial.

"Ah, White! I've been awaiting your arrival!" Burgh cried once I reached him, extending his arms to the side in a warm welcome.

I smiled as I stood opposite him, "I'm sorry I left you waiting for so long."

He laughed openly, "You have arrived much quicker than I expected. This battle will surely be a good one! Are you prepared?"

"Bring it on." I challenged, backing away to the other side of the battle field.

Burgh sent out his pokemon at the same time I sent out mine. Immediately I saw what a close battle this would be. Neither of us had the type advantage against the other and we would be locked into a battle of sheer will power.

Unfortunately for Burgh, defeat was not something I would not tolerate. The battle came down to us both battling with our last pokemon and no potions.

"This is the most exciting battle I've had in years!" Burgh exclaimed across the field, "You have such determination and skill!"

The battle continued for a few more minutes before my Zorua managed to land the final hit.

"Zorua! Amazing job!" I cried, running into the field and scooping my small, dog-like pokemon up into my arms, "You did it!"

Burgh returned his pokemon to its ball and walked to meet me in the middle of the gym, "You are amazing, White. You deserve this more than any trainer I have ever given it to. "

With that, he extended his hand forward, a badge placed neatly in his palm. I lifted it carefully from his hand and examined it before placing it safely inside my badge case.

"Thank you, Burgh." I smiled.

He placed a hand firmly on my shoulder, "White, I've never seen someone as talented and determined as you. Please, never give up. You'll change this world."

He then turned and exited the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. His words had sucked all f the excitement straight out of me. Why was everyone telling me that I was something so great? Surely they can't all think I'm the savior of the world or something.

I sighed and shook my head, placing Zorua pack in his ball and turning to face the way I came. I took a deep breath before charging through the wall again. I didn't stop running until I was safely out of the gym and on the streets of Castelia again.

I paused for a moment and doubled over to catch my breath. Clouds hung over the city in a threatening manner. I knew a storm was brewing by the way the cold air nipped at my exposed flesh. After a second, I took off at a full sprint again towards the pokemon center.

The cold air blew tears into my eyes as I tried to run off the thoughts that I was something special and that I would be forced into a role that I wasn't ready for. There was no changing what would come, so there was no point dwelling on my thoughts.

I rushed into the pokemon center and handed my pokemon over to the nurse, catching my breath while she healed them. Finally, she handed them back to me and I thanked her before exiting. As soon as I reached the streets again, rain came pouring down from the sky. I barely had a chance to cover my head when a hand grasped my arm and pulled me away.

I stumbled and tripped as I followed behind whoever was pulling me away. After a few moments of walking, I was pushed inside one of the buildings along the outskirts of the town. As I took a moment to look around, I felt something drape over my shoulders.

"Huh?" I asked, pulling the fabric closer so I could look at it. "A sweatshirt?"

"Yeah, it's mine." A voice replied. I spun around quickly to come face-to-face with green eyes.

"N!" I cried, stepping back, "What are you doing here?"

He strode passed me and took a seat on one of the chairs that occupied the room, "Escaping the rain."

"N," I sighed, shaking my head, "You're impossible,"

"What do you mean?" He asked, slight amusement glinting in his eyes.

With another sigh, I plopped down in the chair next to him, pulling his sweatshirt a little tighter over me, "You don't answer any of my questions directly."

"You see, White. That's why I've brought you here."

"That's not creepy at all," I muttered under my breath.

N laughed at me and slouched a little lower into his chair. He looked comfortable and casual as he sat across from me. Somehow I got the idea that this side of him was rare to see. Not that I'd know, I'd only met him a few times. But there was just a feel about him.

"I'm going to tell you a little about myself, White. But in return, you must tell me about yourself." He replied after a few moments.

"Seems fair enough."

He ran a hand across the back of his neck, as he appeared to be thinking. Whether he was thinking about how to say something or what he should be saying at all, I didn't know. I wasn't really sure I wanted to know, either.

"You see, I have this goal. I've been raised to believe that I can achieve my goal, too. So I'm out on this adventure trying to find a way to make my dream a reality." He spoke finally, eyes averted to the ground.

After he was silent for a moment and I was sure that he wouldn't begin to speak again, I spoke up, "What is your dream, N?"

He hesitated for a moment. And, in that moment, I knew he wouldn't answer me. He couldn't. I didn't know why, and I wasn't sure that I would ever find out why, but I wouldn't push him into talking. If there was one thing I hated the most it was when people made me answer questions that I was clearly not okay with answering.

"Nevermind, It's okay. You don't need to tell me. Just know that I hope you achieve your dream." I replied before he had a chance to speak.

"No, White," He spoke up, his voice just barely a whisper, "I really don't think you do."

"What?" I cried, "Are you absurd? Why wouldn't I want you to achieve your goal?"

N looked up at me, a small smile on his lips, "Just trust me on this one." He replied. I began to protest but he cut me off swiftly, "Anyways. Tell me about yourself."

We stared at each other for a few moments. His green eyes were locked with mine and I couldn't help but notice (yet again) how beautiful they are. I'd seen many people by now and still nobody had ever had eyes as captivating as his. In fact, I was nearly positive that I would never run into someone with eyes such as this.

He smiled at me before letting out a breath and averting his gaze. I felt myself becoming a little light headed as I continued to stare at his smile. It seemed like everything about him was attractive and stunning.

"Uhm… I… yeah…" I stumbled over my words trying to find the right thing to say. He laughed and the smooth sound soothed my nerves enough for me to be able to talk. I gulped down a big breath and began to speak again, "I'm out on an adventure, I guess you could say. I've always wanted to travel the world and make new friends. And I love pokemon. They're the best companions anyone could ever have."

N studied me while I talked but never interrupted me. I continued to babble for a few more minutes about where I was from and where I was going. He listened intently the whole time, nodding his head at the appropriate moments and laughing when I cracked a joke.

Finally, I shut up and he spoke up, "Well then. It's very nice to meet you, White."

He extended a hand in front of him. I stared at it for a moment before reaching mine out to shake it. Although it wasn't the first time we'd met, it was the first time we actually got to know each other, so I didn't question it.

"Still think I'm annoying?" He asked, drawing his hand back to his side.

I smiled, "You? No. The mystery that surrounds you and how you never seem to answer questions? Yes. I'll probably always find that annoying. Still dislike me?"

"You? No." He laughed, mocking me, "The fact that you're going to end up hating me? Yes. And the fact that you're everything I want? Even more so."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

His smile slipped from his face, "You'll find out in time, White. In time."

"Why is it always 'in time'? Why can't you tell me now?" I questioned, exasperated and sick of constantly hearing ilater/i.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know when the time is right. I promise." He muttered.

I sighed and slumped back in my chair. The fabric of his sweatshirt rubbed against my shoulders, reminding me that it was still there. I pulled it tighter around me, laying my cheek against the soft fabric.

As I inhaled, I noticed it smelled like apples; crisp and clean. It was the kind of scent that reminded me of innocence. I shut my eyes for a moment. The scent and feeling of the sweatshirt made me nostalgic. It reminded me of my childhood. I smiled a little as I opened my eyes, hoping to somehow find out that the innocence I got from this sweatshirt was deep within N still.

N was watching me with an interested expression on his face. It was like he wasn't sure what to think of what I was doing.

"N?"

"White?" He replied, sitting forward and resting his arms on his knees.

I looked at him for a moment, "Where will you go from here?"

"Around." He replied, "But I'll never be far, White."

We sat in silence for a moment as I let his words sink in. He had told me so much and I wasn't sure if all this information comforted or worried me. Now feeling like I knew him better made me feel more comfortable around him. He seemed like a really sweet guy with a pure heart. I almost felt silly for thinking he had anything to do with team plasma, even though he still was a mild mystery to me.

"Hey," He reached a hand out to lightly touch mine that was hanging off the side of the chair, "Cheer up. The storm won't be over for a while and I'm not going anywhere till it ends. I don't think you should, either."

And just like that, I was given the prospect of spending more time with him. Whether it was a good or a bad idea… well, I would soon find out.


	8. Chapter 8

Rain pattered angrily against the roof and windows of the building in which N and I currently resided. But, I barely noticed it. I could hardly hear the thunder as it rumbled threateningly above us.

"N" I breathed, staring into his green eyes. I wasn't sure what to say. What was there to say in a moment like this?

He'd presented me with the opportunity to spend who knows how long with him in this building. Part of me wanted to use this time as an opportunity to get to know him and find out if he really was associated with Team Plasma. The rest of me wanted to simply get to know him, because I was certain that there was another side to him hidden under the surface.

But all of me wanted to stay and spend this time with him.

"I've always loved thunderstorms," He muttered as if in response to my addressing him, "They give everything a fresh, clean start."

A small smile graced my lips, "I've always loved them because they give you a chance to be weak and let your guard down."

"What do you mean?"

I slowly turned my eyes away from him and focused on a window to my right. I watched as the raindrops slid down the glass plane, smiling a little larger to myself.

"Well, just think about it. Could you really tell the difference between a raindrop and a teardrop?" I asked gently.

His gaze followed mine and he too stared out the window towards the storm that was roaring outside. After a moment, I turned to observe his expression. His face was serene, but his eyes suggested that he was in deep thought.

"That's an interesting thought." He whispered.

I smiled, turning in my chair. My head rested on one arm rest while my legs dangled over the other. I remained quiet, seeing as it looked like N was still in a sort of mental debate with himself.

As the silence continued, I began to pay slightly more attention to the thunder that was crashing loudly above us. Suddenly, the lights in our building began to flicker. N and I immediately exchanged glances. Not even a moment after we both sat stock-straight in our chairs, the lights in the building shut off completely. So did the lights in the rest of the town.

For the first time in what I imagine had to be an incredibly long time, Castelia city was in a state of pure darkness. It seemed that even the lightning halted at this point. I could only imagine that the whole city was in an utter state of chaos.

But, as I sat alone with N I felt distant from the city. Like there was "us" and there was "them" and they were two separate worlds. I felt like if I stepped out of this building, I'd be stepping into an entirely different universe.

"The power…" I muttered lamely, falling back into my chair. When had I stood up in the first place?

I heard N sit down on the couch again and turned to look at him. His silhouette was barely visible through the pitch dark, but I was still able to see that he had a hand clutched over his heart.

"Impossible," He whispered to himself,

"What's impossible?" I asked carefully, wondering whether or not he'd be willing to give me an answer.

Slowly his shadowed figured moved, coming to crouch right before me. In an instant, his hands grasped mine as he was looking into my face. I wasn't sure what to do.

"White, have you heard of the legendary pokemon Thunderus?" He asked urgently.

I hesitated briefly, "Y-yeah. I've heard of him. Why?"

"He's said to be the only one with strong enough power to cut the electricity to this town. That could only mean that this storm is caused by him which means we are in great danger." He spoke so quickly his words nearly slurred together.

"What?" I shot up in my chair again.

It was true, I'd heard rumors of this pokemon. He was supposed to be so strong he could control electricity. And with Castelia being such a large city and using such an incredible amount of electricity, it was only believable that Thunderus would be the only one with the ability to stop all the current flow.

"Where do we go?" I stood from my chair, looking around the room quickly.

In an instant, N's hand found mine again and he began to pull me towards the opposite end of the room. In the corner a small door resided, one that I had failed to notice before. He shoved the door open and flew through it, dragging me behind.

Together we stumbled down a flight of stairs and into a small room that awaited us at the bottom. We huddled in a far corner of the room, waiting with baited breath.

"We're safe here," N whispered to me, his hand still clutching mine, "He shouldn't be able to get down here. We don't need to worry."

I listened to his soft voice and his words and wished that I could find them as reassuring as he wanted them to be. I squeezed his hand as what I hoped to be a sign of appreciated for his attempts to comfort me. My free hand clutched his sweatshirt tightly around me.

Thunder continued to clap and bang all around us. I could hear the wind howling as it passed the building at such a high speed.

"When I was younger, the storms used to scare me. I never understood what the thunder and lightning was," N spoke softly, turning his head to ensure that I could hear his words.

I huddled my body a little closer to his, ignoring the tears that were pricking at the corners of my eyes, "And what changed your mind? You said you love storms now."

"Well, I used to hide in my closet with a blanket. I would cover my ears and try to pretend that the storm wasn't there. But one day, my Zorua got loose during a storm and he escaped outside. I followed him out into the storm and found him. And it showed me that there was nothing to be scared of." He recounted. As he spoke I could hear the smile on his face.

I thought over his story for a moment, allowing it to temporarily distract me from the issue at hand. I didn't find it hard at all to imagine N chasing after his pokemon. He seemed like he was the kind who would love his pokemon as much as I loved mine.

A loud burst of thunder brought my attention back, and I turned to look N in the eyes, "But what does that have to do with this? There is something to fear here."

"Not for you. I won't let anything happen, White. Rest assured." He replied genuinely.

"But, N…" I breathed, "You can't let something happen to you!"

He squeezed my hand tighter and began to hum a tune under his breath. I leant my head against his shoulder and listened to the soft music he was creating. As the song continued on, the storm seemed to lessen. After a few minutes, his son reached a close.

"That what beautiful." I whispered, eyes closed.

Immediately after I spoke my words, the lights flickered back on. We both sat up, looking at each other. I couldn't fight the smile that found my lips as he began to laugh.

"I told you it'd be okay, White," He murmured, a hand stroking across my cheek.

"Thank you" was all I could manage to say to him as I leant my cheek into his hand.

He smiled down at me before helping me to my feet and leading me back upstairs. He stopped just in front of the main doors to the building, holding my hands lightly between his. He lifted my hands up to his face, kissing the sides of them gently.

"For now, I must leave you." He spoke against my hands.

"But N. So suddenly?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stayed this long. But I couldn't leave you out in that storm. And I'm very glad I got to know you."

Before I had a chance to reply, he had gently placed my hands back to my sides and turned to stride out the door. It wasn't until after he had disappeared from my sight that I realized his sweatshirt was still draped over my shoulders.

A small smile covered my lips again as I slipped my arms through the sleeves of his sweatshirt and looked off into the distance. It would allow me to think of him until I saw him again.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Well, it looks like I didn't forget about this story after all! There's a whole explanation about what brought me back to this, but I don't want to bore you. All that matters is that there's an update, right? Now, I'm sorry to say it's unedited. But I know if I wait to edit it, I will forget and it will take me ages to get it out. So please bare through the roughness of it and just enjoy, okay?

Also, I'm not promising how fast I will update this- there's no way for me to know. But what I AM promising is that I will finish this series eventually. Even if that means years. ._.

* * *

><p>The X-transciever sat on the table before me, open and displaying Cheren's face. He looked at me with a mixture of relief and disapproval and I certainly couldn't blame him.<p>

"Well?" He prodded.

"Well what?" I asked quietly, sipping at the drink I had.

I sat in a quiet corner of one of the many café's in the town, sipping on a drink and working through my thoughts. Nobody in here seemed to even take notice of me, let alone be bothered by my talking.

Cheren sighed in frustration. He always hated when he had to spell things out for me, "Is he with Team Plasma or not, White?"

"I…" I smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" He repeated, his voice low. "How did you get locked inside in the middle of a storm with him and not at least find out if he was evil?"

I let out a long breath, "It's not that easy, you know. I can't just cut in the middle of conversation and go 'Oh, hey N, I was meaning to ask you something. Are you evil?' It doesn't work like that!"

"Do you at least have some feel for his intentions?"

I remained silent for a moment, thinking over my answer. He had saved me from the storm, promised to protect me from harm and given me his sweatshirt. But then again, he also told me to stick to my course if I wanted answers, which is exactly what Team Plasma had told me. I wanted to believe it was all some coincidence, but that was hard to do.

Plus, he said he would always be nearby. That thought bothered me the most. If I was being forced into some great role, forced into saving the world it seemed, and he was always nearby… well, didn't that make him the bad guy?

"I don't know, Cheren." I admitted with a sigh. "There's too much to think about and sift through. I can't decide what I think. I can tell you he's nice, though."

"Oh, he's nice, is he?" Cheren removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "That's just great, White. I'm so glad he's _nice_. Why don't you be sure to invite him to your tea party while _I_go out looking for Team Plasma, okay?"

His words hurt, but I knew he was right. I had known all along that getting myself involved with someone who just seemed so off would be a problem. And it would mean betrayal if he happened to be the enemy. I knew I shouldn't keep associating with him, but I also found it hard to stop.

"I'm sorry," He breathed, drawing my attention back, "I don't mean to be so hard on you. I know it's not easy for you. And I'm sure being rude like this isn't the help you were looking for."

I offered him a weak smile, "It's alright, you're just being honest. I know I need to get some straight answers out of him. And I will do my best, I promise. Just…"

My voice trailed off and I turned my attention to the paper cup in my hand. I could see how I was trembling and I knew why.

"Just what?"

"Just," I took a deep breath and looked back at his image, "Don't hate me if he is the enemy and I've gotten myself into all this trouble."

"Oh, White." He sighed, "You know I couldn't hate you. You're my best friend."

I wanted to tell him that he's stupid for having a best friend like me. That he's dumb and clearly self-sacrificing, but that would do no good. So what if I was probably walking head-first into my doom? I had gotten us into trouble a million times over the years. This would be no different, right?

"Thanks." I mumbled lamely, reaching out to pick up the X-transciever, "Anyways, I have to go, it's getting late. I'll let you know if I get any other answers."

"And I'll do the same." He nodded briefly before his image disappeared without so much as a goodbye.

I sighed heavily and slumped back in my seat again. Stupid Team Plasma, really. That's what this all boiled down to! If I hadn't encountered them and known of their activity, I wouldn't have to worry about N's involvement and I would be able to be friends with him.

I pushed myself out of my seat before I had the chance to start feeling sorry for myself and exited the café. Nurse Joy had already agreed to let me stay the night in the pokemon center again and I would set out in the morning. For now I just needed a good amount of rest.

I trudged through the city, slightly more skillful at dodging the other people as they threaded their way through the streets. The pokemon center came into view and I sighed with relief, entering and waving briefly to nurse Joy as I walked down the hall and to the third room on the left.

Once safely in my room with the door shut, I released all my pokemon and dropped my backpack to the floor. They gathered around me as I pulled out some food and spread it out in front of them for them to enjoy. They cooed happily and began feasting while I took off my hat and shoes and undid my hair.

"Bed," I mumbled, dropping back onto it with a sigh, "Make things better."

I slipped under the covers again, closing my eyes and sighing in content as my pokemon climbed onto the bed once they had finished their meal and snuggled around me. It was these moments that made the last few days worthwhile.

-x-

The next morning I was greeted with a surprisingly cloudless sky. I could hardly believe my eyes as I looked out the window and into the blue sky.

"Wow, " I muttered, "I didn't know Castelia could see anything but clouds."

A slight smile graced my lips as I helped my pokemon off the bed and spread out some more food for them to eat. They nibbled on it gratefully as I fixed my hair and clothes and packed up for the day.

"Are you guys ready to go?" I smiled down at them as they all surrounded my feet, "Okay then! Here's to adventure!"

I lifted each of their pokeballs into the air individually before clipping them all safely to my belt and heading out of the center, calling a thank you and a goodbye to Nurse Joy as I exited. My goal for the day? Get to the next town without meeting Team Plasma a single time.

It was really getting to be sick how often their name crossed my mind.

It was easy for me to find the exit of the city that lead to route 4 because there were signs all over the city pointing me in the right direction. I paused in front of the gate, fixing my hat and securing my backpack. With a deep breath I crossed through the small building and onto the other side.

What I hadn't been expecting was for the other side to suddenly be a complete desert. What surprised me more than that, however, was to find Cheren leaning against the fence just past the door.

"Took you long enough to get here," He smiled as he pushed off the fence and moved to my side.

I glanced at him cautiously, still a little unhappy with yesterday's conversation, "What are you doing here?"

He sighed, brushing a few pieces of my hair off my shoulders, "I came to make this part of the trip with you. It's the least I can do after yesterday. Plus," he paused and met my eyes, choosing the right words to finish with, "I want to be there if you happen to run into them again."

He didn't need to specify who he meant with the vague 'them' because I already knew. "Oh." I muttered before trying to lighten the mood, "What? You don't think I'll get anywhere with them unless you're there to help?"

He shot me a look that said he found my joke less than amusing, "I'm just starting to worry about you."

I shook my head and pushed past him, clutching the straps to my backpack and heading off into the sand. My feet sunk down as I trudged carefully across the new medium, but it didn't stop me. I could feel Cheren next to me and I knew he was walking perfectly in step with me like he always had, but I didn't turn to look at him.

"I don't want to worry you." I spoke, my voice carrying with the wind. "And you shouldn't worry. I'm fine. I can handle myself, remember?"

He stopped next to me, gripping my wrist so I had to stop with him, "Why are you always so dense? You're my best friend, White. I worry about you when you get a scratch. And now you seem to be involved with a whole evil organization. _Of course_I'm worried about you, and you can't change that. But it's not because I don't think you can handle yourself."

"Worrying won't do you any good." I mutter, "You can't change what's going to happen by worrying."

"Then why do you worry about N?"

His words caught me off guard and I looked up to his blue eyes for some sort of confirmation. His gaze was fixed on something in the distance, but that didn't stop me for searching his face for some clues.

"You can't change him, White. If he's evil, you will be forced to defeat him. There's nothing you can do to change that fact. And yet, you still worry about him."

"You don't know him, Cheren!" I cried, my eyes meeting his, pleading for him to understand, "He isn't a bad guy."

"What if he is, White?" He spat, "What if he is their king? He could be behind this whole thing!"

"I can't believe that." I whisper, not sure how true my words are. I don't know what I really believe when it comes to N, so there's no way to say that these words of mine are true.

"No." Cheren bit out, clearly trying to keep his tone under control, "you don't _want_to."

"Is that why you came here?" I yanked my hand out of his grasp, "To remind me that I could be making one of the biggest mistakes ever? Did you come here to remind me that he may be evil and that I'm in over my head? Because thanks, Cheren, really. But I don't need reminders."

Before he could reply to me I turned on my heels and began to stalk back off through the desert. The wind was harsh but warm against my skin and it made me happy that I had packed N's sweatshirt inside my backpack. I also wouldn't want Cheren seeing it. Especially not when we're in such a huge fight.

"White!" He called from behind me, rushing to catch up to me, "White come back!"

But I ignored him. I sucked in a deep breath and pressed on. I knew he would catch me if I didn't speed up, but that didn't matter. It was the point I was trying to make that mattered more.

"White, come on. Don't just leave like that." He was standing in front of me now, hands stretched to either side, blocking my way around him. "Talk to me."

"No, thanks. I think we've done enough talking."

"I hope I'm wrong. I hope he's a good guy." He blurted out suddenly, "I want him to be a great, nice guy that I can like. Because you're clearly captivated by him and I've never seen you like this. But I can't let up on him until I _know_he's good. What kind of best friend would I be if I let you walk into something dangerous?"

The moment the words escaped his lips, my anger deflated. I slumped my shoulders and stared up at him, feeling the familiar prick of tears in the corners of my eyes. I knew he was right and he was just doing this because he cared. And I knew I wasn't really mad at him, anyways. I was mad at myself for being so stupid. It was just hard to hear all my thoughts confirmed in the form of my best friend.

"I'm sorry." I replied lamely, tracing circles in the sand with my toe, "I'm just afraid and this isn't helping."

"I know," he replied, rubbing my arm gently, "I know. I won't bring it up again."

I smiled weakly at him as he offered an arm to me. I looped my own through it and we began to walk quietly through the desert again. As we walked I let the air warm my skin and melt away my anger. Fighting with my best friend was certainly not the right way to act in this situation. I needed his support more than ever, so I couldn't be pushing him away.

"We're here." He muttered, smiling at me.

In front of us loomed another large gate, this one labeled with brilliant gold letters. "NIMBASA" was spelled out clearly in front of us. Butterflies filled my stomach as we crossed through the gate and I realized that my goal of making it here without running into those idiots was accomplished.

The sun hung high in the sky, signaling the middle of the day. The air on the other side of the gate was warm, but it lacked the breeze the desert had.

"I'm thinking we should stop for some lu-" Cheren stopped mid-word, his eyes fixed on something in the distance.

"Cheren? What are you-" I stopped, too, following his gaze. There, just a few feet away, at the entrance to what looked like an amusement park, stood a mop of green hair. "N."

He walked leisurely into the amusement park, his hands tucked neatly in his pockets. He looked like he hadn't a care in the world.

Without another thought or even a second glance to Cheren, I took off at a sprint towards N. I weaved through lines of people in the amusement park, trying to find that familiar tea green hair. Suddenly, I spotted him and came to a complete stop.

"N." I breathed, walking slowly up to him.

"White." He smiled at me, "Care to join me?"

And with those words, he motioned towards the completely empty ferris wheel he was standing in front of.


	10. Chapter 10

A few seconds ticked by while the words sunk into my head. I knew that I wanted to go with him, but what I didn't know was _why._ The idea worried me and for a moment Cheren crossed my mind. Would he disapprove?

"White?" N stepped closer, reaching a hand towards my shoulder.

A second before his hand touches me, I snap out of my reverie, "Yes, I'd very much like to go."

He hesitates for a moment and then draws his hand away without ever making contact and I suddenly find myself sad for answering so soon. Shaking off the strange thought, I step towards the ferris wheel. N steps ups next to me and pulls open the door to the carriage that's on the ground. Without further adieu, I step in and he follows me, shutting the door behind us.

For a moment we settle on the seats across from each other and stay silent. The ferris wheel jerks to a start and I find myself wondering why it would be running with only two passengers. N clears his throat and my thoughts stop as I direct all my attention at him.

"N?"

He looks up at me, his green eyes shadowed by his bangs. The look he gives me causes my stomach to sink. "White. White, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

For a moment I hope he won't tell me. I hope he'll change his mind and say it's nothing and we'll go on as we have been. But part of me knows—part of me has always known—that we can't go on that way forever. That part of me whispers in the back of my mind saying there's a reason I've been suspicious of him all along. But I don't want to believe it.

"I—" He takes a deep breath and drops his head so his gaze rests on his hands in his lap. Fear clenches my heart. "I am the leader of Team Plasma."

The world stops. The ferris wheel seems to no longer be moving; the birds frozen in the air alongside us. I stare at him for a moment that seems to last indefinitely. And then suddenly, the breath I had been holding rushes out of me and the world speeds up and slams into me and I find that I actually can't breathe at all.

"White?" He asks, leaning forward towards me.

_Don't lean towards me. Don't come any closer._ I want to tell him, but the words just won't come. I stare at him in shock, praying that I had somehow heard him wrong.

"W-what?" I finally manage to stutter.

He sighs and sits back again, "You heard me correctly, White. I wish it weren't so. I wish I hadn't met you under these circumstances, but there's nothing I can do to change the way things have gone."

"N!" I cry, standing up in sudden anger. "How could you? I trusted you! You protected me! You've been with me every step of the way and all along you've been my enemy?" Tears prick at the corner of my eyes and I'm not sure if they're from sorrow or indignation, but I don't waste the time figuring it out.

"Don't think of me as your enemy—" He begins, but I don't waste time listening.

"Team Plasma has stolen from innocent people! They have tried to smash me into the ground! For people who want to liberate pokemon, they sure seem to be abusing their own! Where do you get off saying we're not enemies? You want people like me destroyed! You want _me_ destroyed."

"I don't!" He cries, standing to match my height. He steps up to me so our eyes meet almost perfectly. "You don't understand how much you've changed everything, White. You can never understand the role you are playing."

"And what role is that?" I whisper, wiping tears off my cheeks. "What have I done for you besides become your victim?"

N reached out suddenly and snatched my hands from my cheeks. He held them between his own for a second before taking them and pressing them against his chest, just above his heart.

"Do you feel this? Do you know what this means?" When I remained speechless, staring at our hands, he continued. "This means I'm human, White. And while I may not have the experiences and understanding of being human that you do, we aren't so different. And I make mistakes, too, White. I can be wrong."

"N." I cried, collapsing my head against my own chest as I finally let the tears out. I was so confused and torn, I didn't know what to do.

He seemed unsure of how to react to my tears and simply tightened his grip on my hands. I could feel the steady beat of his heart and I knew his words were true. He was human, and he could make mistakes. More than that, _he could change._

With a deep breath, I looked up at met his eyes through my tears, "I'm not going to give up on you, N. I won't."

"Yes," he smiled. "That's what I want, White. I want you to fight for me."

The ferris wheel came to a sudden stop, jolting me out of the moment we had fallen into. I stumbled forward and bumped into N. He laughed for a moment and caught me in his arms as I began to fall. After steadying me for a moment, He pressed a hand to my cheek.

"Remember that, White. I _need_ you to fight for me. You don't understand how important you are."

I sighed, "When are you going to stop talking cryptically?"

He smiled and rubbed his thumb across my cheek for a moment, "When the time is right," he replied. He looked at me for a moment before opening the door to the carriage and stepping out. "I just hope you don't give up on me before that time."

With those words, he began walking away. For a moment, I was shocked. Then, I remembered his hoodie I had stuffed in my backpack. "N!" I called, running after him, pulling my backpack off and ignoring the tears still on my cheeks. "Wait! I still have your sweatshirt."

He stopped a few feet away but didn't turn to look at me, "Keep it," he said, his voice quiet. "I understand that you're mad at me and upset and I'll understand if you never want to see me again. But I don't want you to never think of me again. So keep it, and keep me in your memories if nothing else."

He walked away again and I found that this time I couldn't bring myself to follow him. I sunk to the ground, pressing his jacket against my chest as more tears leaked down my cheeks. What he didn't understand was that I could never forget him. And at this point, I was starting to think it'd be impossible for me to go without seeing him. Not because Team Plasma seemed to be around every corner, but because I missed him while he was gone.

As he disappeared into the crowd of people filling the amusement park, I thought over what had happened and what I had learned. Now I knew with, absolute certainty; N was the leader of Team Plasma. N was the very thing I had somehow been destined to take down. N was my enemy. And at the same time, N was my friend. N was the person I believed in. N was the one I would fight for.

I took in a deep breath and noticed for the first time that his hoodie smelled like apples, crisp and fresh. The smell reminded me of innocence; of the innocence that N was quickly losing. The innocence I was now determined to give him back.


End file.
